Heal My Soul, Wolf Boy
by chefchick
Summary: My life's a living hell. My mother is in jail, in another state I might add. I just met my father for the first time, begging for a place to crash, and the love of my life is dead. Once I got to La Push I met a jackass named Paul, who has his moments...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I really didn't want to write this until I had "Homeless Hope" done first, but I just can't deal with it anymore! I just can't __**not **__write with it! This is my first OC story, and my first one with detailed memories, and hopefully more like a real person. Okay, hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I might have stolen a few character's from SM wonderful toy boy, but they are all hers the moment she finds out!_

**Mia's POV:**

Throwing my last suitcases into the trunk of my car, and slammed the roof roughly. Walking around to the front of my light blue car, I glanced one last time at the log cabin I once called home and let out a sigh. This sucked, but it was for the better, and I knew that was true.

I was leaving my house that was just on the outskirts of Los Angeles. I had packed up my whole life, and was dragging it to a small town in Washington, with the cleaver name of Forks. How wonderful.

Sliding into the front seat of my car, I quickly turned it on and blared the radio. It was noon, and in the middle of winter. Down here, it wasn't that cold, but Forks…Let's just say I didn't really want to check Google for the average. I was flat broke, sinking the rest of my money into the gas that it would take to get to Forks.

Pulling out of the driveway, I started to drive as quickly as I could, without being stopped by the cops. I kept my left hand firmly on the steering wheel, I used my right to search the passenger seat for the paper of directions that I had printed off from the school's computer.

At the first stop sign, I quickly glancing it over, happy for the first time of the traffic that filled my town. Pushing on the gas, I started to drive, letting out a moan as I looked over the time expected to reach the house. Twenty hours. I would never make it without having to pull over and stop.

As I drove, I listened to my radio, and kept my mind blank. Whenever I thought about why I was leaving, or where I was going, I would block it out by humming the current song, weather I knew it or not.

Finally, my stomach began to growl at around seven o'clock. I was proud, I had made it seven hours without much difficulty, but my gas tank was nearly empty, and I couldn't stand the hunger anymore.

I saw a Sheetz gas station to my right, so I quickly pulled in, just barely making it to the gas pump before I was completely out of gas.

Turning off the car, I got out, and put the pump in my gas tank, filling it to the max. I let out a sigh as I saw the price. $76.20. To my name, I had only three hundred dollars, all in cash, in my front pocket. Was it dumb? Hell yeah. I didn't own a cell phone, but at least I was able to fill my gas tank at least three times, get a little food, and maybe a drink.

After paying for the gas, I drove up to the store, and cut the engine. I quickly made my way into the store. Okay, so it was seven o'clock. I could get a few more miles in, and maybe make it until midnight. Yeah, that could work. Sleep six hours, then hopefully drive the rest of the way. What was that? Take an hour to eat and get ready to get back on the road.

So twenty minus eleven left me with… I quickly ticked it off on my fingers. Nine hours the next day. Alright, I could do that. Get there around three-ish. Not too bad.

Getting back to the task at hand, I tried to think about what to get. It would be best to not spend too much money. Whatever I didn't use getting to Forks, I could use, just in case he didn't take me in. What if he didn't take me in? What would I do then? I couldn't go back…

_Snap out of it Mia! You'll deal with that when it comes along. _Okay, so, what should I get? I'm not really a night owl, so I opted to get a large coffee, black, and a bagel just to get something to eat.

As I passed the counter, I threw it all down, and then quickly added an apple. Might as well get something healthy into me, right?

After I paid, I went back to my car, sat down, and quickly locked it. I didn't trust anyone out here. I was too far from home, and have been through too much to do anything stupid enough to get me hurt.

Slowly chewing my bagel, I tried to think about what to do. I knew I would have to find a place to stay if he turned me away. Would he do that? Knowing what I am to him? Maybe. I doubt he'll believe it when I tell him. Hell, I wouldn't believe me if I was in his position.

Finally, I knew I had to get a move on. I took another long sip of my coffee, which was slowly beginning to cool. Pulling out of the parking lot, it started to pick up speed again.

Four hours later, I felt my eye lids begin to droop. Even the loud screams of P!nk weren't enough to keep me awake. The road was basically deserted, which was good and bad. Good, because there weren't many people around to harm me, bad because there weren't much help if someone did harm me.

I pulled into the rest stop, which was already filled with three cars. Okay, not too bad. Doubling checking that my doors were all locked, I quickly turned off the car, and threw my keys into the consol, and closed it.

Before the timed lights could go out, I slid into my back seat and let out a slow sigh. I was so glad I thought ahead. While all of my clothes were in the truck, I had thrown a **very **thick comforter, and a huge pillow, which was brand new and very soft.

Curling up under the comforter, I laid my head on the pillow, slipping off to bed, praying that I would wake up at six, or close to it.

Thankfully, my damn nightmare was better than any alarm clock. Sitting up, I stretched and sighed, trying to blank out my mind of the terrible nightmare I had. It worked a little, but not enough.

Glancing at my watch, I noticed it was five thirty. Earlier than I wanted, but I guess that was pretty good.

In the morning light, I saw that a gas station was only a few yards away from me. I forced myself back into the driver seat, and pulled out my keys. I smiled to myself. I had made it through a night. No one attacked me, no one robbed me, no one saw me any different from any other driver catching a short nap before getting back on the road.

Putting the keys back into the ignition, I quickly drove to the gas station, got gas, and a black coffee. I was hungry, but I would rather save money and go hungry.

Getting back in the car, I started to drive. I would make it there, and I would get enough nerves to talk to the guy.

Just around three forty-five, with stiff limbs, and a loud yawn, I pulled into La Push. I smiled to myself, through the yawn. I had made it.

I scanned every one of the street signs, followed by my printed map. I was looking for Oak View. Finally, after twenty straight minutes of this, I found it, and actually almost missed it.

Making too sharp of a turn, I let out a yelp, but made it. Thankfully, there were very few houses on the street, so I found the one I wanted quickly.

Pulling up the gravel driveway, I could hear my breathing hitch, but then quicken until I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

After a good amount of self motivation, I stepped out of the car.

_Hope you liked it. Next few chapters will probably be up tonight (hopefully). I haven't gotten a lot of writing done lately, and since I don't have acting until tomorrow night, so I'm ganna try to stay up until midnight to like twoish. Let's see how much reading and writing I can get done in that amount of time. Wish me luck! Love you all. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, me again. Not much I wanna say, just that I hope you like my story, and that you find it interesting enough to review. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: SM has created such an amazing story that people want to steal her characters, me being one of them. Only my OC's are my own. _

**Mia POV:**

Walking up to the door, it started to rain. Shit, if he said no, then I was stuck in the rain. What a great freaking day.

Glancing to my right, I saw a ramp. Why was there a ramp? Oh well, I was in no place to judge. I knocked on the door before actually realizing I had, and the door flew open, me standing there, not knowing what to say.

"Can I help you?" The guy in front of me was huge. He had the same skin and hair color as I did, dark skin, black hair, but he was at least six feet tall. Looking at his face, I knew he couldn't have been much older than me, but God, he was ripped!

"Um, are you Billy?" Why did I ask that? Of course he wasn't Billy! Billy was my mom's age, god I hoped he was her age, but he couldn't have been this guy, because he was _my _age. Unless I got some things messed up along the way, that wasn't possible.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "No, that's my dad. I'm Jake. Who are you?"

Wait, his dad? That meant… "My name is Mia. Billy…Billy is my dad." I was nervous. What would he do? Would he slam the door in my face?

"Fuck." He looked me up and down, and then stepped to the side. "Come in." His face was one of utter shock, which was to be expected. For all he knew, I was making it up. Too bad I wasn't.

Walking into the house, Jake quickly shut the door, and then got in front of me and started walking farther into the house. "Dad!" He called out, clearly angry now. He wasn't extremely mad, or so he didn't sound. He sounded more like he was just confused, and I was too.

"In here!" An even deeper, rougher voice called from the room next to the one we were in.

Jake stormed into the room, and I followed slowly. "What the hell, Dad? Care to explain her to me?" Shit, there goes the confusion. Now it was just anger. Yippy for me, and for Billy, who apparently was the one in the wheelchair.

He wheeled closer to me, looking closely. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Billy. Now will you tell me why my pig-headed son is so mad?" He smiled at me brightly. I had his smile. And his eyes.

"Do you remember a woman by the name of Renee?" Just the look on his face said it all. "She is my mom. Making you my…"

"I'm your father…" He trailed off. Oh God, he is going to send me away. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I'm going to be alone again.

Instead, he smiled at me. "I'm glad I get to met you." Wow, that was a shock. "Come on, let's go into the other room, and we can talk about all of this, and meet each other." He wheeled into the other room.

Jake looked at me closely, up and down. I shifted uncomfortably. "What?" Was all I muttered. God, his stare was creeping me out.

"Your mom must be hot, because there is no way my dad was the hot part in you." He smiled, like that was the highest compliment, but I felt anger boil inside of me.

Giving him a death glare, I turned on my heels, and made my way into the room that Billy had disappeared to. I could tell that Jacob had been stunned slightly, but then followed me quickly.

I sat down on the couch, and slid my hand together, feeling my heart speed up. Jake was leaning against the wall, Billy was off to the side, and a woman was standing behind him, smiling at me sweetly.

"Mia, this is my wife, Sarah. And you met Jacob, my son. So, may we ask why we are meeting you. Not that we aren't happy, but…"

I nodded, sighed, and leaned farther back into the sofa. "Well, in short, Renee is an alcoholic, and got into drugs, and was put in jail for pushing drugs to minors. She will be locked up for a long time." I looked down at my hands, not wanting to go to in depth into my history.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or someone to stay with?" Jake muttered from the side. He seemed pissed that I was here. Well too fucking bad. Billy and Sarah kept giving me warm smiles from their side of the room.

"Well, I was engaged to a wonderful man." I kept my eyes down as the tears stung my eyes.

"Was?" Aw, brother of the year right there.

"Yeah, was. He was killed in a hit and run. You guys are the only family I have." Still, I kept my eyes glued to the ground.

"Mia…" I was wrapped into a pair of fragile arms, which I had to guess was Sarah. She pulled back, and I was right. "I know that Billy is your dad. He was with your mom right before he was with me and we had Jake. You can stay with us. I know this has to be hard on you."

I heard a growl from Jake, which scared me. "Jacob Black! She is your step-sister, and you will treat her with respect!" Sarah glared at him, and he shook his head, stepping back.

"Fine, fine. I'm just shocked, that's all."

Billy rolled closer to me. "Alright, you can take the spare bedroom, and Jacob will help you with your bags. Just one thing. There are a lot of kids that spend time over here. Jake's friends, and a lot of them have problems at home, so they spend a good amount of time here. Eating, sleeping, just relaxing."

I nodded, and then quickly gave both Billy and Sarah a hug. "Thank you both so much." I felt tears drip from my eyes, but for the first time in a long time, they were tears of happiness.

"Mia, you are my daughter. It is my job." He smiled at me and sighed. "Jacob, get her stuff. The boys will be here soon."

He nodded, and started walking out of the house, and I ran after him quickly.

Getting to my car, I quickly popped the trunk. I grabbed one of my three suit cases, and Jake grabbed the other two. "Mia, I'm sorry."

I wiped away my tears from earlier and looked at him, confused. "About what?"

"The jackass comment I made earlier about your mom. I didn't realize what she was going through. What you were going through." He put down the bags and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad your safe."

I nodded into his oddly, burning hot skin. "Me too. I'm glad I finally have a normal family, or relatives." I pulled back and sighed, picking up my bags again.

Then I heard a few footsteps from behind me. Turning, I was shocked that they all looked like Jacob, except for their facial features, but they looked like brothers. Dear God, I hope they weren't. There were a lot of guys here, and it would be weird to have that many step-brothers.

"Guys, this is my step-sister…Mia. Mia, this is the pa-I mean gang." I gave Jake a quick look, but he ignored it. "This is Seth, Leah, Quil, Paul, and Embry." He pointed each one out as he said their names.

One in particular caught my eye, and he gave me a quick smile. He was gorgeous, but I just lost my fiancé for Pete sake! I gave a short nod, then turned and walked quickly to the house. There was no way I was going to have any feelings stronger than friendship towards anyone that was here. I came here to get away from my old life, not bring it with me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: It is midnight over here. I'm thirteen. My brain can't form any witty remarks right now. SM owns Twilight._

**Mia POV:**

Walking into the house, I slowly tapped my foot, waiting for Jake to come in with the rest of my bags, and tell me where the room was. Damn, why did his friends all have to be staring at the door, watching me?

They all started talking to the guy who had looked at me weird. What was his name again? Paul? Okay, I think his name is Paul. They would talk to him, look at me, talk to him, look at me. Over and over again. Suddenly, they all nodded, and started to walk towards me.

Shit. I picked up my bag, moved farther into the house, and leaned against the wall. I wasn't trying to act bad ass or anything, I just needed to do something so I didn't yell in anger or anything stupid like that.

They all entered, one after another. Jake was first, Paul was last.

**Paul POV:**

Looking into her eyes those mere minutes ago was pure and utter bliss. I had fallen into those pools of emerald green, and never wanted to come out. She, on the other hand, turn and ran away. Great way to start it, huh?

After talking it over with most of the pack, we decided that I _might _have imprinted. And yes, I said might. None of us have imprinted. Only Sam and Jared have imprinted before, so I would have to check with them, but it felt like it.

Walking into the house with the rest of the pack, I leaned against the wall, watching her closely. She was beautiful, the way her black hair cascaded down her shoulders in loose curls, her dark caramel skin making her green eyes sparkle.

"Jake, can you please show me my room." She kept her gaze down, and her voice soft. She was uncomfortable. I needed to know more about her. I needed to know _everything _about her.

"Um, my dad needs me to do something with the guys, but Paul can help." He nudged me, and I gave him a quick look of thanks. He was a better friend then I thought.

Her head flew up and gave me a hesitant look. "O-okay." Fuck! Was she scared of me? Was it just me, or was it everyone new?

I took her bags from Jake, and walked over to her. "Don't worry, I'm nice." Still, she kept her head down, and just waited for me to lead. Damn this just sucked.

Opening the door, I showed her the small, plain white room which was nothing special, but it was a safe place, I guess. "Here it is, sweetheart." I flashed her my best smile.

**Mia POV:**

Oh hell no. He did not just call me sweetheart. Caden was the only one who could call me sweetheart, and he's six feet under right now, so I guess no one can call me it. I glared at him, tears stinging my eyes, and I shook my head.

"What?" I could hear the pain and confusion in his voice, and it sounded like he actually cared. Yeah right Mia, get it through your thick skull. He doesn't like you, he just likes your body and wants to get into your pants.

"Don't call me that." I let out a low breath which sounded similar to a growl.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, didn't mean to cross any lines." He sat down on the bed, like he owned the fucking place. "So, tell me about your self. What's your name?"

Shaking my head, I knelt down and started to open up my suitcases. I didn't know how long I could be allowed to stay in this place, but I needed at least a few things to make it feel more personal, and less of a prison.

"My name is Mia." I tried to let the other question slide, as if he hadn't asked. My life was shit right now, and I obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I like that name." Whoopy-fucking-doo! Now I can die happy, this asshole likes my name. Great. _Calm down Mia, he doesn't know about Caden, he doesn't know your mom. He doesn't know about the- Don't even think about that!_

"And what about your life? What brings you up to La Push?" I didn't look up, I was searching through my clothes, trying to find the few items I wanted, mostly pictures.

"My life is shit, and I'm here to live with my father and step-family to get away from it all. Well…most of it…" There was one thing that I couldn't get rid of. I guess you could say it is two things…

"Mia, I doubt your life could be shit. Tell me one thing, just one thing that has gone wrong in your life." He seemed to have a smile in his voice. What, did he think _his _life was bad? Oh, he didn't know what bad was.

Standing up, I had a photo album in my hand. Pushing past him, I carefully placed it on the bedside table, so I had it when I had my nightmares. Turning back to him, I glared at him like my life depended on it. "One thing? Oh how do I choose? Lets see…Oh, how about the fact that my mom is a druggy, alcoholic, is in jail now, and has slept with so many guys I should have twenty siblings, but she at least has her precious abortions! She doesn't give a shit about me, and now she's going hard time for it."

I turned, making sure no tears fell. I heard a few growls from outside, but shook it off. Probably some sort of dogs walking by. Nothing too bad.

Suddenly, I was turned, and Paul pulled me into a hug. "Mia, I'm so sor-"

Pushing back, I quickly punched him in the jaw. It didn't look like I hurt him like I had hoped to, but it looked more like I just startled him. "Get the fuck off me!" I backed up until I reached the door.

My eyes still locked on Paul, who was holding his jaw lightly. I moved my hand behind my back, grabbed the doorknob, and was gone.

I ran out of the house, into the back yard. I began to pace, running my fingers through my hair. My pacing slowed, and my breath began to even out. I was okay, nothing bad happened, or too bad. I was still okay.

Finally, I dropped my hands and wrapped them around my stomach, and stopped pacing all together. After a few deep breaths of just watching the cold air create small clouds, I calmed down enough to turn. There was Jake, leaning against the wall of the house.

"Mia, don't listen to him. He's not typically a jackass, he's just…nervous." He pushed off the house and walked towards me. "Are you okay?" He took a step closer, then stopped. "I'm asking as your new brother."

I nodded and let out another breath, and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, it's just that my life has been really messed up, with everything that has happened lately. And I've never really had a family, so it's just weird to have someone care…"

He nodded and opened up his arms. "Can I help?"

I was hesitant. He was my brother, by blood. He just wanted to help. Who is to say I can't have a family? Sarah and Billy seemed nice. I mean, I doubt they wanted to look at me like that, but it seemed like Jacob wanted to be my brother, so why not?

Walking forward slowly, I gave him a weak hug. He was so warm, that all my cold melted away. Was he sick? Maybe. I guess he could get out of school that way. "Shit." I said, pulling back.

He looked down at me, and sighed. "What now?" He asked, thankfully in a joking tone.

"I have to go to school. And I'm as dumb as freaking rock." I shook my head and sighed.

Laughing, he put his arm over my shoulder and started to walk me towards the house. "Don't worry, you will have one of us in each of your classes. And trust me, compared to the rest, you will look like Einstein."


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is to Cutie16. Thank you for being the first to review my story, and for correcting me. Don't worry, I don't take it as a flame, I am so grateful that you said it! Because I know I would have kept referring to them as step siblings, so thank you for the correction! And guys, this chapter might get a little down, but I'll try not to. My parents are down stairs yelling at each other over the stupidest thing I have ever heard. So, to calm myself down, I'm in my room, music blaring, and ready to write another chapter. Hope it doesn't effect it too much!_

_Disclaimer: SM gets paid with money for these characters, I get paid in reviews… *looks at review number* alright, it is a recession, I understand. =D_

**Mia POV:**

Best way to calm yourself down? Laying in an empty room, only one light on, door closed and window covered, and writing out your problems, typically in story form. Okay, maybe not the best way to calm yourself down, but best way for me.

After Seth found out about me, I found some paper, and started to write out every possibility that could happen, mostly negative, if he told. For me, writing out what you don't want to happen, helps put it all in perspective. At home, I would blare music to tune it out. Since there was no way to listen to music, all I kept hearing was all the boys in the living room, talking, which added to my writing.

It all sucked. Seth knew, and he looked to be the youngest in the group. So they could get him to tell if it looked like he knew something.

This made me angrier than writing could help at the moment. I closed my eyes, and put my head in my hands. I felt as if I was spinning, which showed how angry I was.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and my eyes flew open. Looking down at my bed, I saw page after page of my writing. I quickly gathered them up, and forced them into the side drawer. "Come in." I muttered, truly not wanting anyone to talk to me right now, but what if it was Billy or Sarah?

The door opened, and Jake stuck his head in, his face grave. I kept my face blank, but growled inwardly. If Seth squealed, he was about to be a dead man.

"You okay?" He asked, slowly coming farther into the room. I started to count backwards from ten, trying to calm. I did just flip out on him and Paul, maybe he was just asking about that.

"Why do you ask?" Alright, that sounded much meaner than I meant. He was my half-brother for Pete's sake! _Be nice to him, Mia, _the little voice in my head ordered. But why? Once my baby secret got out, I would be on my butt anyway! _You don't know that. _Shit, I was arguing with myself. Someone call up the nut house and save me a room!

"Mia?" I wasn't until Jake called my name, probably for the fifth time, that I realized he had answered.

"Oh, sorry."

"I said because you haven't come out of your room since the whole Paul thing. He…left." Okay, that's good. Wait, if he left, then why wouldn't he look me in the eye?

"He did?" I gave him a questioning look. I couldn't pressure him, because I was trying to build a brother sister bond with this guy. _Be nice, be nice, be nice…_ The voice repeated. God, would someone just shoot her already?

"Yeah. Come on, dinners almost ready." He smiled at me, then opened the door wider. As I stood, he turned and left. Okay, he hadn't looked at my stomach the whole time, or the album. He was acting weird, but it didn't seem to have anything to do with my little, no huge, secret.

I followed Jake closely into the next room. There were two new people there, and I saw that Quil and Leah weren't there. But who was still there got me furious.

Speeding up my pace, I passed Jacob and entered the room. "Jackass liar." I muttered as I passed him. So much for the brother sister bond! He lied to my face. Paul was sitting on the couch, acting as if he owned the place.

Jake turned and sat on the floor next to one of the new people. "This is Sam, and that is Jared." He introduced me quickly.

"Here's an open seat, Mia." Paul smiled at me, and patted the spot next to him.

Giving him a glare, I gave him a mock smile, hoping hate just poured out of it. "You touch my shit, and you don't ever touch me." I muttered, and sat down, right next to Seth.

Seth gave me a wary look, but I just gave him a warm smile, then turned my attention to the TV. "What we watching?" I asked casually, trying to ignore the looks I was getting from everyone, even Seth.

"Um… Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf…" Embry muttered from a little to my left.

I nodded, and leaned against the wall, watching the childish cartoon closely. "Any reason?"

Without answering my question, Paul decided to ask me one. "What do you think about werewolves?"

I looked at him, a look of utter confusion on my face. He was leaning forward, and everyone else was looking between me and him, the tension building in the room, waiting for me to answer. "You mean like in this movie?" I raised my eyebrows and pointed to the TV.

He shook his head angrily. "No! Like…a big wolf, but nice, and helps people…not the fake ass shit about ones who change at a full moon."

Standing up, I gave him a wary look. "Um…" I couldn't think about what to say to him about it.

"Mia, answer me." Did he just order me? Oh hell no! No one orders _me _around. He seemed to realize it the moment everyone else did.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "I don't know Paul. Before I answer, I should go ask my talking unicorn what she thinks of the matter." Shaking my head, I walked past him, pausing to look at him. "And I don't take orders from a jackass who puts his foot in his mouth, and is obsessed with mythical creatures."

Passing him, I went into the kitchen, and saw Sarah was there, cooking. Obviously. She turned to me and gave me a weak smile. "How are you holding up, sweet pea?"

She was too nice. I couldn't help it! I slid into a chair and looked at her, crossing my arms on the table. "I'm okay, one of the guys is just getting way to…weird."

After stirring a pot quickly, she sat down across from me, looking actually concerned. "Which one?"

Sighing, I looked at my hands. "Paul. He looked through one of my albums, made a huge thing about that, and then just asked me what I thought about werewolves. And when I didn't answer, he _ordered _me to answer him!" Shaking my head I sighed, looking at her.

She reached out and gently patted my hand. "Don't worry. He is just trying to care for you. He is really nice, and just is trying to get closer to you. Just let it be as it is." She smiled at me and then stood. "Dinner's ready. But you can get your plate first before the boys eat it all."

Nodding, I stood, getting a plate of food, but my mind was replaying what she just said. _He is really nice, and just is trying to get closer to you. Just let it be as it is. What the hell does that mean? Let it be as it is? Does that mean that she knows something I don't? _Damn, this new life is down right confusing.

_Okay, this helped me a lot. I'm now calmer, and my parents aren't arguing anymore. I'm going down to get ice cream, so let's hope they aren't arguing just quieter now!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, tired after a long day of school and coughing, too tired to write anything clever, so…yeah, hope you like the chapter._

_Disclaimer: SM's creative mind is filled with great characters, while mine comes up with about one at a time. So I stole some of hers, and ran like hell._

**Paul's POV:**

Okay, so first impressions are not my forte. So far, she has yelled at me, called me jackass, and I'm pretty sure she lied to me about the ultrasound, but I can't pressure her any more. Especially since she flipped when I asked her about the werewolf thing. Okay, maybe ordered is a better word, but still.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw her nibbling on a string bean, looking out the window. Damn, could she be any hotter? _Snap out of it Pauly, she hates you. Guess the damn imprinting is a one way street. _Well didn't that just suck ass? We are supposed to be soul mates, and she can't stand me.

Sarah handed me a plate and leaned across to me, whispering so quietly I could barely hear her, even with my heightened hearing. "Go apologize to her, and be _nice. _I mean so sweet you get a cavity." She pulled back and smiled. "Jake, come help me with the food so we can eat outside." She winked at me. Damn, she was a smart ass mom.

Jake and Seth came in, grabbing all the food, and plates, and taking it outside. I looked at Mia. She was still chewing on the string bean, her gaze clouded. Oh, if only I could know what she was thinking…

I sat down across from her, which caused her to snap out of her daze. She looked me over, then put her fork down on her plate, pushing the food.

"Hey, sorry for being such an ass earlier. I'm just…messed up in the head." I gave her a smile.

She nodded slightly, picking up a piece of meat and turned her gaze outside again. Damn it! Why was this so hard?

"So, how old are you?" Smooth way to pick up a chick. But what the hell did I care? Her voice was like bells, even when she yelled at me earlier. Any word she said, even when she cursed, was beautiful.

Her beautiful green eyes landed on me, and she took another bite of string beans. After swallowing it, I guess she decided I was worthy enough for an answer. "Seventeen." Looking me over closer, she ate yet another string bean. "You?"

She wanted to know my age? She actually wanted to know something about me? _What the fuck is your problem? You just asked her the same question, and she didn't care. Stop being a fucking pansy. _"Seventeen." Thank god we were the same age. That means we are in the same grade, and that I can be closer to her in school, because we will have at least one class together. Hey, it's a small school.

Something changed in her eyes, but disappeared too quickly. I couldn't tell if it was joy, hatred, or anything in between, damn it. "So…you'll be in my classes?" Well that didn't help me any.

"Yeah, at least one. It isn't that big of a school." I smiled, and started to eat.

Nodding, she picked up another bean, and turned her attention out the window, again.

**Mia POV:**

Fan-fucking-tastic. He was in my classes too? Shit! I didn't want to spend more time with him than I had to. So far, he has just managed to piss me off. I mean, he was cute, and I kept remembering that feeling that I felt when I first saw him, but all I could think about was Caden.

After finishing up my small dinner, I quickly did my dishes, then walked back into the living room. Looking, I noticed that everyone was eating outside. Alright, I needed to thank Sarah for the food.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself out the door, and put on a fake smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say thank you for dinner Sarah. It was delicious."

Sarah smiled at me sweetly, then looked around at all the boys. "See, at least _she _has enough manners to thank me."

"Sorry mom." Jake mumbled, and the rest muttered there apologizes, which Sarah just laughed at.

She turned her attention back to me. "And thank you sweet pea. You look exhausted. There's a shower across from your room if you want to wash up before you pack it in for the night." She was too nice. I wish my actual mother could be that nice to me.

Nodding, I turned back into the house, calling over my shoulder. "Night everyone!"

It wasn't until I was into the house that I realized I was surrounded by boys, and I was about to take a shower. Well shit, this would be interesting.

Walking into the shower, I sighed. Okay, this could work. No windows, which was good, because I really didn't want to kill any on my first day because they were watching me. Or because someone else knew about my being pregnant.

With that thought, I quickly closed the door, and locked it. I debated weather to jam a chair under it or not. I decided against it. Hopefully no one would be that stupid to do it.

Turning on the water, I quickly stripped out of my clothes, once again, having to look at my baby bump in the mirror. Caden and I had wanted to have children when we were older, but we were both ecstatic when I was pregnant. Now I'm alone.

I absent mindedly ran my finger over where the ring used to be. Now it is safely tucked away into a small jewelry box I had brought. I installed a lock before I left, just incase.

Slipping into the shower, I wanted to let the hot water loosen my muscles, but I was terrified that one of the boys would walk in any moment, so I bathed quickly, turned off the water, and peaked out.

No one was there, and the door was still locked. Good. I reached around and grabbed my towel, slid it around my body, and then stepped out. Tucking one of the corners into the top edge of the towel, so it staid in place.

Looking down at my clothes, I sighed. My bump was evident in my towel. With slight difficulty, and held it firmly over my bump. With my free hand, I pulled my wet hair over my left shoulder, and then walked out into the hall.

Could I have been smart and looked? Hell no! I had to be stupid and walk right out into the hall. Well, this was turning into a fucking wonderful day, now wasn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

_Tired and watching Next Great Baker… enough said._

_Disclaimer: SM can spend every waking hour writing, I can barely write for 5, so my stories as not as good as hers…but enjoy anyway!_

**Mia POV:**

"Paul!" I pulled the towel higher up, and tried to hide how hard I was trying to keep my stomach covered.

"Wow, looking hot Mia." He whistled. The fucking bastard whistled!

"Wow, looking like an ass, Paul." I rolled my eyes, and opened the door to my room, trying to get away from his gaze. As I walked into the room, I almost dropped my clothes, but I thanked god that I hadn't, because the jackass didn't get the clue.

"Mia, it's a compliment. Take it." He leaned against the door jam, looking me up and down. Shit, did he notice the bump? I doubt it. I sat down on the bed, keeping my clothes to my stomach. From what I could tell, I was hiding my baby bump well.

"Paul, it was an insult. Fuck off." I rolled my eyes, and tried to figure out how I could get him out of the room. Sooner or later, I would just have to force him out. But I couldn't do that in a towel, while trying to hide my bump. Or maybe I could…

He shook his head, then looked down the hallway, like someone was talking to him. Turning back to me, his expression had changed. "Sorry, I did it again." He looked down at the floor.

Well that changed quickly. I couldn't help myself. "Did what?"

"Being a pig headed jackass." He still didn't look up.

I couldn't help myself. I stood up, ran over to him, and gave him a hug. One handed of course, the other hand still covering my stomach.

Pulling back, he was smiling a bright, jackass smile at me. It was then that I realized what I had done. _Idiot! Now he thinks you like him! What the fuck were you thinking? _Damn, I'm sure glad that voice is still around.

I yelped, pushed him back, and slammed the door, locking it quickly. Placing my back against the door, I slid down, looking at my clothes. "Mia! Let me back in." I could tell he wanted to talk it out, but I couldn't trust myself. Not after that.

"Paul…" _Don't open the door, don't open the door. _The voice was right. "Just go." I felt tears sting my eyes, and I wiped they away angrily. Why the hell am I upset about this? I barely knew him!

Getting to my feet, I listened to see if he was still there. I heard nothing, so I quickly shut the blinds, and got dressed in pajama's, covered with a baggy sweat shirt.

**Paul's POV:**

She hugged me. My imprint hugged me! I was like a damn teenaged girl, doing a fucking happy dance in my head. It was going great, until she yelped, and pushed me out of the room. To top it off, she locked me out.

I tried to get her to let me back in, but I failed. I didn't want to leave, so I leaned against the wall, across from her door. I sunk down, and just sat there, hoping she would open the door. God this sucked.

After an hour of just sitting there, I heard all the movements in her room stop, and her breathing evened out. She was asleep, and I was still in the hall. All I wanted to do was curl up next to her, hug her to me as she slept, and never let go.

Suddenly, I felt a pillow hit me in the head. I pulled it down and glared at the direction it came from. Jake. "What is your problem?" I made sure to whisper. No way in hell I was about to wake up Mia.

"Hit the couch." he glared at me, and then looked at Mia's room. "Unless you are going to sleep on the ground." I lifted my eyebrows, as if asking if I could. He rolled his eyes and growled lightly. "Hit the couch, jackass."

Nodding, I got up and walked over to the couch, threw the pillow on it, and sat. Billy wheeled over to me, and sighed. "Paul, I know about you and Mia."

I gave him a short nod, and watched as Sarah walked in. She looked as happy as if Jacob had been the one to imprint. I gave her a small smile, and hers nearly blinded me.

"We were thinking, since you have problems with your folks at home…" Damn, my life at home did suck. My mom being an alcoholic, and my dad being abusive to her, it was hard to keep my cool and not to phase. "And since Mia is your imprint…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly, and picked up where he left off. "We just want to let you know that you are always welcome here, and if you want to sleep on the couch, so you can just relax, and be near Mia, then you are welcome to." She smiled, and I smiled at her brightly back. I could be near Mia everyday now.

"Thank you." I laid down on the couch, and watched them leave, turning off the lights as they went. Sam was letting me have a week off from patrols so that I could try to get closer to Mia, but if I fucked up in school, and when my week is up, then I get regular patrols again. A week off, man that rocked.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep smiling, thinking about the angle in the other room. Mia, my Mia. That just sounds right.

At two o'clock in the morning, I woke to hear a scream, and heard Mia's heartbeat speed up. Was someone in her room? What the fuck is going on?

I jumped up and ran to her door. Jacob was there, which caused me to growl at him, and I heard Billy and Sarah getting up. I looked at Jacob. "Go tell your parents it's okay, I'm going to handle this." I growled.

He glared at me, but nodded and went into his parent's room. I reached for the door knob, but it was locked. Fuck. I gently knocked. "Mia? Come on, let me in…" I tried to be calm, but I have a sinking feeling that it wasn't working.

As I expected, she didn't open the door. But her heart was still racing, and I could hear her panting for breath. Shit, I had to get in there.

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out a credit card and slid it between the door frame and the door, and threw the door open. She was sitting straight up, the blankets pooled around her stomach and waist, and her hair was plastered to her face with sweat. Fear just radiated off of her.

When I opened the door, she looked at me and yelped. Then she seemed to realize who I was and sighed, looking at her hands. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Her voice was a scared whisper, of course.

I fought to keep my pace human speed as I got to her side and sat at the edge of her bed, looking at her closely. Her breathing had slowed, but it was still faster than I would have liked. "Mia, what happened?"

She turned to me, and I could see tears running down her face, and I fought to wipe them away, knowing that probably wasn't best for the situation at hand. She shook her head and looked down at her hands. "Just a nightmare."

_Hug her, you idiot! Right now! She needs comfort, and you can give it. _Stupid, jackass voice in my head. I couldn't fight it. I pulled her into a hug.

She leaned into it for a moment, then pushed away. "No, it's too soon." She started to cry harder, and pulled her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her knees.

I gently rubbed her back, knowing that was probably the only comfort I could her. But at least I was helping, or so I hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sick….blech. For once, it's a good thing. I didn't have to go to school, and now my sister is stuck in the school cafeteria since neither of my parents thought it would be smart to look at the weather before they shoved her off. So drama, I feel like puking, but no school, and at least I'm home and not at school. Lucky me…_

_Disclaimer: SM, I'm sure you know my dear friend Twilight._

**Mia POV:**

Waking up, I saw I had moved in my sleep, and that a large figure was on the ground, fast asleep. I peeked over the edge and saw that it was Paul. Shit, what happened last night?

Closing my eyes, I laid down and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened last night. I had a nightmare, one of my most common ones, where I was at Caden's funeral. When I walked up to his coffin, I saw him, looking so perfect, and I reached out to touch him.

When my hand landed on his cheek, his eyes shoot open and he lets out a moan/scream. Then he starts to gasp for breath, and then he is covered with maggots and roaches.

As they disappear, only Caden's skeleton is left in the coffin. I let out a blood curdling scream which woke me up. And that was when Paul had come in and comforted me. God, what if he saw my baby bump?

I quickly put a pillow over my stomach, then grabbed another one and hit him in the head with it quickly and glared down at him.

He sat up straight, looking back and forth. "Who! What?" He seemed to gather that I had hit him with the pillow, since it was still firmly clamped in my hand. He smiled slightly and stretched. "What was that for?" He glanced at the pillow, then at me.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" I glared at him. I knew he had comforted me earlier, but that didn't mean he could stay in my room while I slept!

"Well, you screamed…I guess you had a nightmare, so I tried to help…" he gave me a smile, and tried to look hot. Okay, so it worked, but I still had to get him out of the room before he saw my bump. Or else there would be hell to pay.

Rolling my eyes, I tried to say something smart. "I know _that._ But that doesn't mean you can camp out in here."

He rolled his eyes back at me, and then stood up, reached his hand down towards me. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

I looked up at him, then fought the urge to look down at my bump. I wasn't sure how layered I still was. God, I hoped he would just leave. "Let me get changed first." I tried to sound like I usually did, but I knew that I would have to get ready for school, and I had to get another ultrasound set up soon to check how my child is.

Shaking his head, he turned, mumbling something about girls and their looks. Once he shut the door, I jumped up, too fast I might add, and over balanced. After I steadied myself out, I walked to the door and quickly locked and, and checked to make sure the blinds were still shut. And they were, good.

Quickly, I changed into new, several layered clothes. Looking at myself in the mirror, I pulled my hair up, and turned to the side. Okay, no bump showing. Good.

Walking into the hall, I made my way to the kitchen. There sat Jacob and Paul, Sarah was cooking, and I could hear the faint sound of the football game in the living room, so I guessed that Billy was in there.

Everyone look at me when I walked in. What, did I have a fucking sign on my chest that says "I'm new! Everyone stare!" Fuck no!

I stalked over to the chair, pulled it out, and sat with as much grace as a teen trying to hide her pregnancy can, and then looked out the window.

"So, Mia…everything okay last night?" I turned to see Jacob giving me a smile, and then glance at Paul. Did he think that I fucked that jackass? Oh, this would be interesting, because a smile grew on Paul's lips. _Well, let me wipe that off for you. _Now that is the inner voice I want to hear!

Leaning forward, I gave them both a bright smile, resting my arms on the table. "Yeah, well, I had a rough night," Sarah started to listen closely at this point. "But then my own prince charming came in. And when I woke up, it was a miracle!" This was when my face fell and I rolled my eyes. "The prince had changed into a fucking toad, and was passed out on my floor."

Jacob thought this was the funniest thing on earth, and Paul sat back, pink barely showing under his dark skin. Sarah sighed, and gave Paul a sad look as I sat back into my chair. Why the fuck was she looking at him like I had just stomped on his heart until it was no longer noticeable?

Sarah walked over, and put a plate in front of all of us, a smaller one for me, and a huge amount for them. Good, I didn't want to eat a lot. So far, I was still only eating for me, not for the child. Thank god.

After eating, I quickly cleaned my plate and then walked over to see Sarah and Billy watching TV mindlessly, but lovingly holding each other's hands. Wow, if only I could have grown up with this family. Too late for that now.

"Hey, I'm going to head over to the school to get papers so I can get registered." After so many years of lying, this wasn't that hard. Of course now I actually had to do that, but no big deal.

"Oh, before you go, take this with you." Sarah reached over to the side table, then handed me the small object that she had picked up. "The charger is in your room, but we all have your number, and you have all of ours."

Holy fuck! They just gave me a phone! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I quickly took it and slid it into my back pocket. With much awkwardness, I gave them both a hug, thanked them, then made my way to the car.

Once I was out there, I noticed that Seth was there, leaning against the trunk. He was looking around nervously. Rolling my eyes, I walked up to him. "Get off my car." I muttered, not even hesitating as I passed him on my way to the drivers side.

"Mia, where are you going?" He quickly pushed off my trunk and followed me quickly, still looking around as if someone had a bounty on his head.

"When did you become my fucking mother?" I cringed slightly at that comment, because obviously my mothering didn't give a shit about me, but too bad, can't take away that comment now.

"Okay, you know what? I need to talk to you about you know what, and I can't talk about it or else someone might overhear." His voice was a low whisper, and I was struggling to hear him.

"Fine, get in the fucking car." He looked like he was about to object, so I looked at him, sliding into my seat. "Or we don't talk about it." I quickly shut the door, put the keys in the ignition.

I heard my side door open, and the car dipped slightly. Guess he took my suggestion.

Smirking to myself, I pulled out of the driveway, and took off towards the school first. Looking back at Seth, I sighed. "Talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, my dad doesn't seem to think that what my sister and I do daily; dishes, laundry, feed my little brother, dust and clean the house, ect. Oh, it just sucks when he controls your life. So, time to write, and maybe he will get off my back.

Disclaimer: SM doesn't live with her parents…enough said.

**Mia POV:**

Seth sighed, leaned his head against the cool window. "Drive ten miles, and the school's on the right."

"That is not what I asked. But thanks. Now, what do we need to talk about my child for?" My hand drifted to my stomach. Hell, he knew already, so it didn't matter.

"I think you should tell Paul." I looked at him, but he clearly didn't want to see my expression.

"Hell no." I turned my attention back to the road. "Why the fuck should I tell him? Of all people?"

"Mia, you might not realize this, but he really cares for you." Oh hell no! I gripped the steering wheel tighter and thanked God that the school came into view.

"Well that's his fucking problem, not mine." I pulled the car to a park, and got out. Leaning down, I looked at him. "Well get your ass out of my fucking car. We need to get my paper work."

He looked at me, but got out. I shut the door and started walking towards the school. "Why am I coming along?"

"Two reasons." I still didn't look at him, just the door of the school. "One, you felt the fucking need to talk to me. Two, I don't know where the clinic is." Opening the door, I walked in, getting to the office right away.

"Why do you need to go to the clinic?" Seth whispered, then smiled at the receptionist, who basically ignored him.

"Because that is where you go when you are in my situation." I whispered back, stood up straight, and did my best to smile sweetly at the woman behind the desk. "Hello, I'm transpiercing here, and am hoping to join your school as soon as possible."

She glared at me, popped her gum, and then pulled out a large stack of papers. "Fill these out, and return them. You will be able to come to school as soon as they are filled out and signed by an adult."

Nodding, I picked up the papers, forcing another smile. "Thank you very much."

Walking back to the car, I sat down behind the steering wheel, putting all of the papers in the back, and shutting my door. Looking at Seth, I saw that he still wanted to talk. Great. "What?"

"Are you going to tell Paul about the kid or not?"

I crossed my arms over the top of the steering wheel, buried my face it in, and let out a low growl. "Why the fuck should I? _I don't know him!_"

"You have no fucking clue, do you? He loves you! And if you won't tell him about the fucking kid, I will." He reached for the handle, and I quickly glared at him.

"You do, and I will fucking kill you."

He chuckled. "Sure." Then he was gone. I couldn't even see him. Shit, I would murder that boy later. I guess I could just say he was lying…okay, that could work.

Except I had no fucking clue where the clinic was. Shit, probably should have asked _before _I pissed him off. I guess if I drive around mindlessly enough, I would find it.

Thankfully, I did, after twenty minutes. After three I had turned my phone off so Paul couldn't call me. What would he say? What would he think? _Why do you care dumb ass? _Damn, that voice was getting meaner by the day.

Walking into the clinic, I smiled and walked up to the person behind the desk. This time, the woman actually looked happy to see me. "Hello. How can I help you?" Her voice fit her features oddly perfectly.

"Um…" Well, this just always sucked. "I just moved here, and I'm thirteen weeks pregnant." I braced myself for the judgmental looks, but got none.

"Alright, sweetheart. Just fill out this form and Dr. Cleardrift will be with you shortly." She passed me the paper on a clipboard, and then a pen.

Nodding, I took it and made my way to one of the chairs. Thankfully, there were only a few people in the room, none of them looking at me. Wow, guess they hadn't heard me talk to the woman. Good.

I quickly filled out the form, and returned it to the woman. She glanced it over and smiled. "We will call you back in a few minutes." I nodded, and sat down, looking over some parenting magazines.

"Mia Dontella?" Pulling my head up, I saw another doctor. I quickly put down the magazine, managed to get up pretty gracefully, and walked towards him. "Hello, Mia. My name is Dr. Cleardrift." He started to walk down the hallway.

I followed quickly. We turned at the first room at the left, and I sat down. He looked over the paperwork I filled out. "So, are you here for your regular checkup?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. I hated coming alone to this. Something just didn't feel right at the moment. "Yes, check up on, you know…" I ran my hand over my stomach.

"Okay, I know it's cold up here in Forks, so if you could get down to your last layer, we can do that ultrasound." He smiled and put the clipboard down.

I pulled all of my layers off, except my tank top, and laid down.

Lifting up my shirt to reveal my baby bump, the doc put on a blue goo and started the ultrasound, except this one wasn't like my last one.

I could hear the sorrow in his voice as he talked. "Mia, I have some bad news." My breath picked up, and all my fears rushed to the front of my brain.

"Right now we are supposed to be listening to your child's heartbeat, as well as yours. Right now, we just hear yours." Oh no.

Somehow I managed to choke out, "What does that mean for my baby?"

He turned off the machine, and slowly cleaned off my stomach. I sat up and pulled down my tank top, tears stinging my eyes. This child was the last living memory of Caden. He was my life, and now he was gone. I couldn't lose this child too.

"Mia, I'm sorry, but you had a miscarriage." No, that can't be true. I've never smoked or drank; I wasn't exposed to second hand smoke. How could this happen? I had been so careful!

I shook my head, looking at him with disbelief as tears trailed down my cheeks. "No….no…"

He was obviously uncomfortable. How many times has he told someone this? How many times has he had to break couple's hearts? Crush someone's dreams of a child? "I'm sorry. I know this must be hard. But I have to prescribe you some pills to help you." He quickly wrote a prescription, handed it to me, and then was gone.

Looking down at the paper, I continued to cry. I was alone. I had nothing.

_Hey, sorry guys. I know that is really sad, but it will make for more drama throughout the plot. And I'm sure I got all of this chapter technically wrong, but none of this stuff has happened to me, since I'm thirteen, virgin, and never changed schools. So yeah…sorry about that…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coughing up a storm, hungry as fuck, and it's snowing so much I'm pretty sure I'm going to be stuck at home tomorrow with both my parents and all of my siblings. Shit.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still running like hell from SM…**_

**Mia POV:**

After pulling myself together, I slid the prescription into my back pocket and walked out to my car slowly. Once I got in, I blared the radio and made my way back to the house.

Once I got there, I noticed no one else was. Good, that way I wouldn't feel as weird crying in the room. Turning to grab the papers off my back seat, I saw two things on the floor, both from my mom.

Cigarettes and a lighter. I grabbed them both and hid them in my sweatshirt pocket. This just sucked, and I needed a way to relieve this pain. I grabbed the papers and made my way to the house.

Getting into the house, I placed the papers on the counter, and went to my room. Looking around, I tried to find a place to hide most of the cigarettes, just in case. I quickly threw them into my suit case, and then went back outside, lighter in hand, and a single cigarette.

Sitting down on a chair, I put it in my mouth and lit it. I've never smoked before, but as I blew out the first smoke, I felt better. Maybe this would be the stress reliever that I needed to get over this.

That was when I heard someone walk up. I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth, but held it firmly in my right hand, looking around. Who else could it have been that would come up on me when I was smoking other than Paul?

"Mia! Why didn't you tell me?" He was standing in front of me, shaking. It made sense, since he was standing there, only in jean shorts. I mean, _only _jean shorts! No shirt, shoes, anything. God, it couldn't be much warmer than 20 degrees out here. He would freeze.

Crossing my arms over my stomach, I glared at the ground to the left of him. "It doesn't concern you." With that, I took another, quick drag from the cigarette, knowing that it might kill me, but at least now if I died, I wouldn't take anyone along with me.

He reached forward, grabbed the cigarette out of my hand, and stomped it out. "What the hell? Do you want to kill your child? I mean, I know single parenting must be hard, but you will have the whole group, and I can help, and…" He trailed off, apparently not knowing what the hell else to say.

Glaring at him, I clenched and unclenched my fists. "Do I want to kill my child? I'm a little late, Paul!" I felt the tears sting my eyes, and angrily wiped at them with the back of my hands.

"What do you mean, Mia?" His voice was softer, and I could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to piece it together. He looked at me with so much care and love; it was hard to keep my anger.

"I mean my child is dead. I had a miscarriage." The tears came faster than I could wipe them away at this point, but I kept trying, trying to not show too much of my pain.

"Mia…I didn't know…" He hugged me, but I forced him away.

"I know you didn't! You weren't supposed to know I was pregnant at all, but fucking Seth saw me, and then he ran off and told you…and now I'm alone…" I turned away from him, covering my face in my hands.

He turned me around, and gave me a stern look, holding my arms tightly, but not painfully. "Mia, you are not alone. I'm here for you, and I'm never leaving." And then he kissed me.

I couldn't pull back; he was holding me too tightly to him. When he pulled back, he smiled, but I pushed him away, in total shock.

I ran back into the house, into my new room, and locked the door. My heart sped up, and I started to pace. This wasn't right, but I had a feeling that I should just run out to Paul and kiss him again, longer this time, but I couldn't. Caden had just died not too long ago. I couldn't run off and be with Paul this soon, could I? No, I can't.

Then I heard a soft knock on the door. "Mia? It's Seth." Oh hell no. He was the one that told Paul about me being pregnant. I threw the door open, glaring at him, tears still falling down my cheeks.

"What the hell do you want?" I felt so betrayed by him. He was supposed to keep this whole thing a secret.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Mia, I know this is hard for you…Paul kind of told me. We are having a bonfire. Just to talk about legends and all that. Since you are part of our tribe, you should probably know them…"

Rolling my eyes, I placed my head in my hands. "Is everyone going to be there?" I wasn't sure if I could handle that.

"Yeah, my mom is an elder, so she will tell the legends, and so will Billy and them. It's a big cookout, and we would like you to be there." I lifted my head and looked at him closely. "You can tell them, or you don't have to. We just all care for you." Then he tried to mumble, but I could hear it clear enough, "Especially Paul."

Damn it. "Fine. I'll be there. Just tell me the time, and the place."

"Paul can bring you," Seth answered quickly, which just aggravated me.

"Can't Jake or Sarah take me? They are my family now…" I looked at him closely, trying to beg him to allow this.

He gave me a smirk, and shook his head. "Nope! They are all setting up the fire. We all are actually, but Paul has work until right before the bonfire, so he will be swinging around here to change."

Nodding, I sighed. "Fine, but you can go tell him I'm not happy about it."

Smiling, he nodded then left. I shut the door and sighed, leaning against it. This truly sucked. Now I had to go in front of everyone, and I just knew that either Seth or Paul would spill the beans. Shit, that would just suck balls.

Standing up, I got ready for the bonfire.

The sun was beginning to set, and I was finishing up the brownies I had made for the bonfire. And let me just tell you, it took a while to make two trays full of homemade brownies. But as I slid them out of the tray, and onto the plates, I took a small bite, and damn, did they taste good.

"Damn, I didn't know you could bake." I turned and saw that Paul was casually leaning against the doorframe, and I glared at him.

"It's not my favorite thing to do, but I couldn't just go to this bonfire without something." I put the last brownie on the tray, and then quickly wrapped them up, putting the pans into the sink.

Turning back towards him, I noticed that he had walked towards me, and was picking up the trays. "You ready?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry about before, Mia, but you don't understand. Maybe you will after this bonfire though…"

Shaking my head, I grabbed a tray from him and started to walk outside, calling over my shoulder. "I will never understand anything about you, this place, and I will never understand anything about what just happened earlier, but I don't want it to happen again." I felt my heart clench, and I heard him take in a sharp breath, or maybe it was me. It was so hard to say this. My heart raced. That wasn't what I wanted at all, but was it what I needed?

_Alright, sorry I can't really go into the detail of the kiss, but I will try later on as it comes along. I wanted to keep it short and not make this whole thing about that. But as I said, I'm only thirteen, and I've had one boyfriend, who wouldn't hold my hand, walk me to the bus, and only gave me one hug. So yeah, we're not together anymore, and we never kissed. So everything about relationships I learn from books, movies, or what I want to happen. Hope you enjoyed._


	10. Chapter 10

_Just wanted to thank Bird That Flies At Dawn for being my beta, and I just want to apologize for the underlining. Let's just say I dropped my laptop a few too many times, and now it's acting weird and doing stuff like that. Sorry, guys._

_Disclaimer: If I could get paid for these stories, would I be here? Not that I don't love you all, but money compared to this…_

**Mia POV:**

The car ride was dead silent. I wouldn't even look at Paul, so I guess he got the message. There was no way I was talking to him right now.

Getting out of the car, I picked up a tray of brownies and walked towards the dim fire down on the beach. As I got there, I saw that everyone was sitting around the fire, but they all jumped up to greet me, smiling and waving.

A woman with three scars on her face, forcing a frown onto her beautiful features, walked forward and took the tray. "Thank you Mia. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée. I'm so glad you can learn more about our history, and your own." She smiled; well I guess half smiled, and quickly gave me a hug, then walked over to a table, putting the tray down.

Seth came up to me and smiled brightly. I gave him a stern look, which he laughed at and held up his hands. "I haven't said a word, I swear."

Smiling weakly, I gave him a hug. "Good, because either way I would have to kill you." I pulled back, looking at his stunned face. "And I don't want to have to do that, because I think we can be good friends."

Suddenly, he looked scared and gazed behind me at Paul, I'm sure. Rolling my eyes, I turned to look at Paul who was giving Seth the death glare. I glared right back. "Leave him alone. He's my _friend." _Turning, I muttered under my breath, "Something you're not even close to."

I heard a soft growl behind me, but screw it. He fucking growled? He is a piece of shit. I sat down on a log, looking into the fire, trying to figure out what to do. I knew everyone here, well except for Emily, but she seemed nice enough. And I'm sure they'll all find out anyway, but should I really tell them?

Suddenly, I felt someone sit down next to me. Turning, I saw it was Paul. Could he not get the clue? Glaring at him, I got up, walked around the fire, and sat down next to Seth, who was choking down food faster than I could blink my eyes.

As I sat, he gave me a worried look, then looked at Paul. Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sitting with that jackass, so can I sit here?"

Jake sat down on my other side, and glared at Seth. "Yes, she can." His voice was deep and stern, more like an order than anything else. Seth quickly nodded, and turned back to his food.

Smiling at me, Jake passed me a plate full of food. Well, not full compared to his, but enough for me. "Thanks." I took it and slowly began to chew on a potato chip.

"So, what you think about Paul?" He asked, looking at me. I knew that I was hidden by the fire, so I sighed and looked at my food while I answered.

"I don't know what the fuck I think about him. I mean, he's a jackass and all, but I just feel something…" Why not just say it? He is my half-brother, and Seth is my only friend right now, so might as well get it out in the open.

They both nodded and sighed. "Alright, I understand, and maybe you will after you hear the legends."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at them both. "Why does everyone keep saying that? And why always the _maybe_? Do I have to guess?"

"Well…I guess you could take it that way…" Seth muttered next to me, and then looked at me closely, then at Jacob.

"Are you serious?" What the fuck was up with these people?

I heard a cough behind me, and Seth quickly changed the subject, holding up a brownie. "Did you make these? They are delicious, I mean, they are just perfect-"

Shaking my head, I grabbed the hand that was holding his brownie, and forced it into his mouth. I quickly patted his back and smiled. "You do better when you talk less."

I heard laughter from around the fire, and then someone coughing, trying to get everyone's attention. On the log to the right of the one I was on was Sarah, two others, and Billy right next to the log.

Seth leaned over and whispered, "Those are my folks. My dad is an elder." He smiled brightly, full of pride.

Leah walked over, her plate full of food too, and sat right next to Seth. "Don't be so proud of it." She growled out, and began to devour her food as fast as the boys.

"Shut up, Leah." Seth turned his attention back to his parents as they started to talk.

They went on about how we are apparently descendants of wolves, and how they are supposed to protect people from the cold ones. That's all they kept talking about. I felt so weird, but I was actually really into it.

As the night went on, I became colder, and much more tired. Sometime over the course of the stories, I ended up leaning my head against Jake's huge arm, but still listening intently. When they finished, everyone looked at me, as if this whole thing had been just for me. Shit, had it been?

I sat up, looking from one set of eyes to another. Finally, I let out a slow breath. "Is there a hidden meeting behind this whole thing?"

Everyone turned their attention to Sam. What the fuck was that about? He shook his head, smiling slightly, but I could see everyone was tense.

"You guys are obviously hiding something from me." I crossed my arms, looking around again, but this time with a sterner look.

"It's not like your being completely honest." Jacob mumbled next to me, and I turned to glare at him.

"What?"

"Let's cut a deal. You tell us your secret, and we'll tell you ours." He cocked an eyebrow at me, challenging me.

Shit. I really wanted to know what the fuck this whole thing was about, but could I? Could I truly tell them this? Especially without bursting into tears? I don't think I could…but how could I live around these people if they were hiding something from me?

I got up, and began to pace around the outer circle, hiding in the darkness where the flicker of the fire couldn't quiet reach. "That's not fair! My secret is much bigger than yours, I just know it! And mine is harder to tell, and doesn't concern you!" I felt the tears sting my eyes, but I couldn't wipe it away, because then they would know I was fighting back tears. Instead, I just blinked fiercely, trying to keep them at bay.

"Mia, we just want to make sure you're okay." Jacob stood, and walked towards me, but I put my hand up, and he stopped.

"Fine. You want to know so badly? I was pregnant." Cue the tears.

"Wait…was?" Jacob took another step towards me, and this time I didn't stop him. I actually would want a hug from my half-brother right now. From this point forth, he is just my brother. I don't give a fuck if he actually is or not, but he acts like one, and that's all I care.

I nodded. "I miscarried. I'm not pregnant anymore." I felt my lip quiver, and then I was pulled into Jake's embrace.

"Mia, it's okay. We're here for you." He muttered into my hair.

Still crying into his chest, I managed to choke out. "Now what's your secret?"

He paused for a second, and then gently whispered, "We're werewolves."

I pushed back and began to yell.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sports all day, really need a way to relax. And to my fans who enjoy Jacob as a big brother as much as I do, don't get upset at the beginning, it will get better, I promise. Oh, and my life is basically reading fanfics, and writing them (lame I know, but still) and I would love to read some more (my endless list isn't so endless) So if you wrote one, or have a favorite one, I would love it. Right now I'm into Twilight ones, but no Edward parings. I just hate him. Alright, if you review the name of the author or the story, I will read it! Thanks guys!_

_Disclaimer: Don't tell SM I'm here!_

**Mia's POV:**

"What the fuck? I open up to you, tell you my most painful secret, and you lie to me with this bullshit?" I lost it, and screamed as loud as I could at him. What the fuck kind of brother lied with something like this?

He turned me so that I was only facing him, and everyone else was behind me. "Mia, why would I lie to you about this?"

Damn. Can't argue with that. Why would he lie to me? He had no reason to, like at all. But still… "I don't know! Why do people lie about anything?"

"To protect the ones you love, but I'm not lying right now. I'm telling you the truth. And we can prove it too." He gave me a weak smile, and looked over my head and nodded to someone. He then gripped my shoulders firmly but gently to stop me from turning.

"What, is one of you guys going to become a werewolf right now?" When he gave me a weak smile, I knew that was his plan. I looked up at the moon, and saw it was only a half moon. "Read up on your fairytales, Jake. It's not a full moon."

"Don't believe everything someone tells you." I heard a weird sound behind me, and just as I was about to turn, he looked at me closer. "You're not a fainter, right?"

I shook my head quickly, and then felt Paul move up behind me, putting his hands were Jake's were right after he moved them. "There's a first time for everything." He whispered softly in my ear, and then turned me slowly before I could curse him out.

There, standing only a mere five yards away was one of the biggest creatures I had ever seen. It was the size of a bear, looked like a wolf, and its eyes were full of so much emotion. Emotion that only a human can show and feel.

Scanning the group, I quickly took roll call, my eyes wide. Suddenly, it all clicked, and I turned my attention back to the wolf, or werewolf I guess, which was not moving at all. "S-s-s-Seth?" I suddenly acquired a stutter, but I guess with my utter fear, it made sense.

The wolf nodded slowly, and sat, clearly trying to look harmless, but I was still terrified. _It's Seth you moron! He is the one that you said is your friend. Deal with it! _Taking a deep breath, I agreed with the inner voice.

I slowly began to walk toward the sandy furred wolf, taking each step as if I was walking on the moon. I could tell that Paul was right behind me, each step. Slowly, I knelt down next to Seth and he bowed his head.

"Y-you won't hurt me, will you?" I whispered. I gulped forcing myself not to quiver if I could help it.

He looked at me with brown eyes that were so friendly, and he slowly shook his head no. I heard Paul growl behind me, and I looked at him. Raising a shaking hand, I reached his forearm, and placed my hand on it. Was I maybe giving him the wrong message? Yes. But I needed support right now, and Jake was too far away.

Paul looked down at me and whimpered, but then knelt next to me, closer than I would have liked, but I said nothing. I turned back to Seth, and gently ran my hand through his shockingly soft fur. His eyes were on me the whole time.

I turned my attention to Paul, but continued to slowly pet Seth. "So, you're all werew-" I couldn't force out the rest of it.

He nodded slowly, but looked at me closely. "Mia, we _protect _people. We are the good guys; it's the bloodsucking leeches that are the bad ones. We phase when we're angry, not when there is a full moon, or if we need to run patrols and whatnot. This is part of our history, part of our legends…"

Standing up, I ignored the mud that clung to the knees of my jeans, and looked around. "Is it just the boys?" I muttered. Kim, who was clinging to Jared like her life depended on it, looked too fragile to be a wolf. Emily had been hiding behind Sam, and her scars made me doubt she was a wolf.

"Typical. Always think it's a boy thing." Shit, I forgot about Leah. She stormed up to me, pointed a shaking hand in my face. "You got a lot of nerve, bitch. Come to our land, affect my family, and learn our secret? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

At first, I was too shocked to say anything, but after Paul muttered, "Leah, back off," and when Seth paced in front of her, something in me clicked. I was not a weak little bitch. I might be alone in the fact that I no longer had Caden, my love, but I have a brother and at least one friend to back me up. And Paul…well I don't know about Paul. Sometimes he's nice, other times he's a jackass.

Standing, I shook myself out of Paul's grip, and glared at her. "Leah, who the fuck do you think you are? First off, this isn't your land, it's the _tribe's. _Affect your family? They are _my _family now too. And for the secret? You will just have to deal with it. So fuck off, pull out the tampon, and **leave me alone.**" I put as much power behind the last three words out as I could.

Quil walked up behind me, and gave me a high five, standing behind me, figurative and physically. Someone actually started to clap!

Leah rolled her eyes and glared at Paul. "Keep your fucking imprint away from me, or she won't come back." Paul started to shake, and Quil held him back. Then Leah gave a devilish smirk, turned on her heals, and stormed off.

Turning to the trembling Paul, I was shocked. "What is an imprint?"

Suddenly, he stopped shaking completely and just looked at me. "Just ignore Leah." Well that answered a shit load. But I was too confused to argue.

I turned to Jake, and opened my arms. He got to me inhumanly fast, and pulled me into a hug, and I sunk into his embrace. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know."

He chuckled. "I know. Trust me, I didn't at first either. And there is a lot more to know…"

I pulled back and looked at him. "Can we talk about it a later time?"

Laughing again, he smiled at me and nodded. "Of course, Mia. We have plenty of time."

I heard Paul growl as I was pulled into another one of Jake's hugs. I turned and looked at him.

"Paul, I don't have the energy for this right now. Jake is my brother, and I have no fucking clue why you keep getting so overprotective. And I don't exactly want to know right now. It's just too much. But I just lost the last person that linked me to Caden, and I don't want any more fucking drama today. Just get me home, please." I felt tears attacking my eyes again, and blinked them back.

He hung his head in defeat, but answered, "Alright. I understand."

Seth appeared behind me and gave me a quick hug, but I could tell he was watching Paul the whole time. "I'm glad you know now, Mia. Now everything can be more open." He smiled, gave a nod to Paul and Jake, and then ran off, to find his bitch of a sister, I'm sure.

Jake slid his arm over my shoulder, in a brotherly way, and started to lead me towards Paul's car. "Come on, Mia, time for you to get home and go to bed. First day of school tomorrow."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Shit! I didn't get the paper work filled out." This was going to be a hell of a time getting this all to work out.

"Don't worry. We're family now, all of the pack is. We will help you through it all." I liked the sound of that. Now I have a family. This might work out after all.


	12. Chapter 12

_In a car, planned on reading an amazing story called "To Follow or Not To Follow" (trust me, the author is amazing, and you should read their stories), so I set it up so I could read six chapters, even without internet. Of course, technology can't stand to see me happy, so it shut off. So instead I'm watching Harry Potter and writing this, equally as good. _

_Disclaimer: I doubt SM gets driven around with her parents, but maybe she does…._

**Mia POV:**

Waking up, I noticed that I was in the bed. I didn't remember coming home. To be quite honest, my last memory was Jake and Paul bringing me home. That was it. Shit, did one of them carry me into the house? Dear God, I hope it had been Jake.

Looking around, I sighed. I was still in my clothes, and I felt paper jabbing into my butt. Slipping my hand into my back pocket, I pulled out the prescription that the doctor gave me. As I remembered what it was for, I began to cry.

I heard a knock on the door, but it sounded a light-year away, and I couldn't answer. I curled into myself, and tried to stop the tears, unsuccessfully I might add. I heard the door click open, and I pulled the blanket over my head, trying to hide.

The bed dipped drastically as someone sat next to me, and gently rubbed their hand up and down my arm, which was covered with the extremely heavy comforter. I knew it was either Paul or Jake, because the hand was extremely hot, causing an uncomfortably high temperature under the blanket.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Damn, it was Paul. Well, didn't that just suck.

"Nothing." I muttered, sniffling softly. The tears were slowing, but my eyes were pink and puffy, and I knew that it would be obvious that I was crying, and hard.

"Either come out, or I'll make you." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I gripped the edges of the comforter tighter. He wouldn't rip it to get me out…would he?

When I didn't answer, he did something I wasn't ready for. He laid down next to me! He even casually flung his arm over my stomach, and pulled me closer. I knew I was being childish, but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone to see me this weak.

Without prevail, I tried to squirm out of his grasp. It was too hot under the blanket, so I quickly threw my head out from under it, gasping for fresh, cool air. I turned, glared at him, and slapped his hand, trying to get him off of me.

"Mia, why were you crying?" Still, he clutched my stomach tightly. God I would kill him.

I somehow managed to force his arm away, and sat up, throwing the comforter off of me, trying to catch my breath. It was too hot in here now. I hugged my thinning stomach and pushed the paper at him.

"What the hell is this?" He read it over, trying to figure everything out, and failing miserably.

"Medicine to finish off my child." I felt tears at my eyes again. When had I gone so soft?

He moved to hug me, and I slapped him. I was sure it hadn't hurt it, just startled him into backing up, but damn, did it hurt my hand. I cradled it to my chest and glared at him. "If you give me pity each time we talk, then I'll just stop talking to you."

He ran his fingers through his hair, and looked at the ground. "There are some things you just don't understand, Mia. Something that I _need _you to understand." His sparkling gray eyes looked at me closely, almost begging.

I swallowed what I truly wanted to say. _Tell me Paul. Let me know that I need to know. Let me be part of your life. _And that was when I started to hate that bitch again. Why can't she just keep her thoughts to herself! God, I was losing it.

After realizing I had been having an argument with myself, I forced myself to say something quickly. "Paul, if I don't understand it now, maybe I'm never supposed to." I tried to force as much anger behind my words as I could, but it didn't work as well as I had hoped.

"Mia, you are supposed to. It is part of your destiny, _our _destiny." He moved closer to me.

I jumped out of the bed and started to pace. "Stop doing that!" I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, trying to calm down, and, as I had been many times today, failed.

"Doing what?" I forced myself to not look at him, but the sadness in his voice was evident, and it hurt me. I mean, it actually hurt. I felt like someone had just socked me in the stomach.

"Talking like we're a package deal! _Our _destiny? Who's to say that we will be together? I don't even—" Swallowing hard, I forced myself to say it. "—like you." I finished in a whisper. I knew it was a lie, and I was sure he had to realize it too. But as I turned, I saw the raw emotions I knew so well-pain, abandonment, sorrow. My breathing hitched.

"You don't mean that." He was clearly trying to convince himself more than me.

Closing my eyes, I turned away. "Paul, just go away." He was a fucking wolf, and he expected us to be together as if we were meant for each other. But why?

"Mia, please just hear me out…" He took a few steps towards me, and I shook my head, trying to calm myself.

"You don't mean it. Of course you don't…" His voice was filled sorrow. I heard the door open and shut, and I fell to my knees. My chest hurt so bad, starting the moment I heard the door shut.

I started to sob, gasping for breath, and gripping my chest. I couldn't breathe, I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest and was cut into a hundred of pieces. I realized my sobs were getting harder, and my gasping turned to short yelps, similar to screams.

The door flew open, and Jacob grabbed me off the floor, and looked me over. "Mia! Mia, what's wrong?" What _was _wrong?

"Paul—left." I hugged my chest, trying to get the pain to stop, but it wouldn't. I looked at Jacob, hot tears streaming down my face quickly. "Make it stop." I begged, and leaned against his chest as he rocked me.

"Why did Paul leave?" He tightened his grip on me, and the pain stopped, well, it wasn't as bad. Who the hell am I kidding? It still felt as if someone had shot me, and I was slowly and painfully bleeding to death.

"He-he kept s-saying that we had a d-destiny together. I- I told him to l-l-leave." I sobbed harder, the pain intensifying again.

"And he left?" His voice was shocked, and he started to shake.

I nodded, gripping my chest so tightly that if I wasn't already in a lot of pain, it would have hurt.

_He's never going to come back. You ruined it. He hates you and never wants to see you again. This pain will last a lifetime, just to punish you. It's never going to end, and you deserve it. You never were worthy of a man like Paul, but for some reason he liked you. And you pushed him away._

The damn voice in my head was right, and it kept repeating itself, over and over. "Jake, make it stop."

He slid me onto the bed, and I curled into a ball, sobbing hard still. "I'll try. I will send Emily to keep you company." And then he was gone.

Why did it hurt so badly? I somehow managed to stumble to my feet, make my way to the couch, and collapse onto it. Reaching my arm out, I grabbed one of Paul's shirts and pulled it close to me, taking in a deep breath. It smelled like him. Woodsy and strong cinnamon, like the gum.

I curled up there, breathing in the scent as much as I could, until my tears had washed away all of the smell. I kept gasping for breath, not able to get enough air to be content. The tears kept coming, and the pain grew with each second. If I had the strength, I would have gotten a knife and killed myself, just to make the pain end.

_Sorry guys, had to put drama in there. And if someone kept pressing me like that to be in love with him, I would have flipped too. Okay, maybe not that bad, but still. And as for the pain, it's only that bad because Mia said to leave, as in forever. He has to make her happy, so since he thinks that is truly what she wants, he has to oblige. So he is gone until he figures out she is in so much pain. Hope you enjoyed, R&R&S_


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright, I want to push you all to read any story by "ImNotCallingYouALiar". I'm in love with her stories, and I think you would all enjoy them too. And if you have a story that you want me to read, send me a review with the name or author, and I will read it right away! I enjoy reading new authors, and ones that have experience as well!_

_Disclaimer: In hiding. Don't rat me out to SM guys!_

**Jake's POV: **

Reaching the edge of the forest, I looked back at my house. I could still hear Mia's pained sobs, and her gasps for breath. Shit, I never want to imprint. I can't stand to see her in this much pain, and she's not even my imprint!

As quickly as I could, I pulled my shorts off, and tied them to my calf with the string that was always present. Closing my eyes, I focused on becoming a wolf. I felt my bones and muscles stretch and then I hit the ground on four paws, and thoughts invaded my mind that weren't mine.

Snapping my eyes opened, I began to ran, trying to pick up on Paul's scent. All I could smell was his two day old scent from his last patrol. I tried to focus all the thoughts until I just heard their thoughts, not all of their sights.

_Jake's, what's wrong? _Embry asked, and I could see that he was running patrol.

I quickly replayed everything that happened with Mia to them, and I was happy that I could show them it in only a second.

_Holy shit! Why did Paul just leave? _Shit, Quil is here too?

_Quil, phase and tell Emily to go watch her. She shouldn't be alone right now. _I didn't have to use my Alpha, he just did it out of respect for Mia. I felt him phase, and then Seth quickly joined us.

_Dude, where is Paul? _I was panicked as I quickly asked, and kept running in a random direction.

And then I felt someone phase to join us. After only a moment I realized it was Paul, and he was far away. I guess he must have drove, and then lost his temper.

_Shut the fuck up, Jake. _Even from his thoughts, I could hear his pain. I winced for my friend. _I don't need your pity._

_No, what you need to do is go back to Mia. _I tried to show him what had happened to her while he was gone, but he had put his wall up. _Fuck! Do any of you know where he is? _I was panicked, and kept running. For all I knew, I was running away from him. I just had to try to find him, for my sister.

_Don't know. But he has a brother out in Seattle. _Embry, his best friend out of the whole group, muttered.

Fuck, he had a brother? I racked my memory, trying to remember anything he had told me about his family life. I came up empty.

_He doesn't like to tell anyone about it. I found out about it by mistake. _He showed no memory, and I didn't want one. He did flash me an address in Seattle, and I veered right, heading to the heart of the city.

Getting to the edge of the forest that separated Paul's brother's apartment from the safety of the woods, I quickly phased, slid on my shorts, and jogged over to the front of the apartment, running in without even knocking.

In the front room were two men, Paul, and a man who looked like Paul before he phased. I paid no attention to him, and he quickly ran off, in fear I'm sure. Walking up to Paul, I grabbed a fist full of his shirt (I don't have a fucking clue where he got it from) and pushed him against the wall.

"What the fuck, Paul? Get your ass back there and help Mia!"

He didn't meet my gaze, smart guy. "She told me to leave, and that she didn't even like me." He tried to keep his voice hard, but I saw a single tear travel down his face. Fuck. Tough Paul's crying. Damn, he and Mia were in a lot of pain.

Lowering his feet back to the floor, I growled so quietly that he would only be able to hear me, and not his brother. "If you fucking phase and let me show you what happened to Mia after you left, then you will understand why you need to go back."

He forced my hand away and shook his head. "Fuck off, Jacob. She doesn't _want _me." Then he clenched his jaw and talked through gritted teeth. "She's my imprint. I have to do what she wants. And she wants me to stay away from her."

Fucking idiot. Now I have to go all Alpha on his ass. Doesn't that suck? I quickly slid into Alpha, giving him a glare, and my voice deepened as the command rolled off my tongue. "Go to the edge of the woods, phase, and wait for me to show you want happened."

He looked torn, but then he quickly ran out towards the edge of the woods, and I followed after him quickly. When I got there, he was already phased, and sitting, his paws kneading the ground nervously.

I slid off my pants, and phased. Glaring at him, I quickly replayed what was happening to Mia. Her sobbing, trying to catch a breath, and her asking for it to stop. He whimpered, and then let out a howl.

_Go to her, Paul. But don't fuck up like this again. _I let out a growl, and then he ran off. Sighing, I realized that I didn't try my shorts to my leg. Fuck. I gently bent down, grabbed the fabric in my mouth, then trotted off to the house.

**Paul's POV:**

I ran as quickly as I could, thinking about what Jacob had showed me. How could I have let her be in so much pain? How could I have done that to her?

_You fucked up, Paul. If you ever do that to her again, I will rip your fucking head off. _Seth growled at me, and I let him.

_Seth, you're right. If I ever do this to her again, I will willingly throw myself to you. _I fucked up big time.

After only seconds later, I saw Billy's house come into view. I quickly phased, and slid my jeans off my leg and slid into them.

I ran up to the house, but was stopped dead by Emily. I shifted from foot to foot, whimpering. I needed to get to Mia. I could hear her uncontrollable sobs and gasps for air.

Emily glared at me, and blocked the doorway. "Paul, you really messed up." She looked at me up and down, and she was clearly pissed.

Emily was a nice girl, and would be Mia's friend soon, I knew that for sure. I looked at the ground, and whimpered again. "Emily, I know I did. But I want to go in and help her. I need her in my arms. I need her now." My voice was a whisper, and I could even hear the pain in my own voice.

I felt my heart clench as Mia's sobs increased. I needed to be in there, hugging her. Soothing her, calming her, anything.

Emily seemed satisfied by my answer, and moved out of the way. I ran into the house, finding Mia rolled up in a ball, sobbing into my shirt on the couch. My heart broke.

_No school today! So I will reading and writing all day. Still pushing that story issue, so if you could review me a name or a story, I would love it! Thank you!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, so I don't know where this chapter is going, but I do know one __**very **__big event that is going to happen, and I hope you like it as much as I do. Just a heads up, I'm pretty sure that I'm the least liked in the family, at least of my siblings. It down right sucks, but I'm sure of it, since everyone always takes their anger out on me, and create fights just so I look like a bitch. So the next couple of chapters are gonna be extremely happy, and extremely depressing, just because I wish I could be happy, but I feel like crap. Heads up, and I'm sorry. I'll try not to have it done, but just in case it happens, I just want it cleared up. At least until I can figure out how to deal with all this… suggestions?_

_Disclaimer: I own the laptop I am typing on, my parents own the rest. And unless they haven't told me yet, they don't own Twilight either…_

**Mia's POV:**

My vision was blurry, but I saw someone approach me. I couldn't see who it was, just a big blur of russet skin. "E-e-e-emmm—" I couldn't choke out the name Emily, but I figured it was her.

"Mia—" The voice didn't belong to Emily. I quickly wiped away my tears to see Paul standing there, too far away. My sobs continued, but they were happy now, not sorrow filled ones.

Jumping from the couch, I ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug, but his arms staid at his sides. What was wrong?

Pulling back, I saw he was staring at me closely, pain in his eyes. I couldn't help it. All I kept thinking about was the pain that I was just enduring. I couldn't go back to that.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me until our foreheads rested together and his warm breath tickled my nose. He looked shocked, but I just inched closer, needing to feel him on me.

"I can't stand to be without you. You hurt too much. I don't know what's going on, but I can't fight it." He smiled at me as I whispered, and then I used all my strength to pull him towards me.

Our lips connected. It wasn't like our first kiss. Our other kiss was quick and it was a desperate kiss from him. This time it was full of passion and lo-…passion. His warm lips were hesitant at first, but then he got pulled into the kiss as well.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer than I thought was possible. I slid my fingers through his short, soft hair. Our lips melted into one and we were wrapped up in the most passionate dance I had ever experienced. I knew that Caden just wanted me to be happy, and at that moment, I was.

We had to pull back too quickly for my liking, but we both needed air. I leaned my forehead on his, but kept my fingers intertwined in his hair, and he kept his arms tightly around my waist. I smiled at him, panting for breath.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you, not unless you send me away." He gave me a heart shattering smile that I had never seen before, but I loved it.

Sadly, I pulled away, but heard him whimper at the lost of contact. But I felt so much better with him here. I was still so fucking confused, and I needed to know everything that I could about everything.

"Can we do something?" I whispered, turning away to shift through my closet for clothes.

"Anything for you, Mia." He slid his arms around my waist again, this time from behind, and started to nibble on my ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I couldn't help it. I let out a low moan, but then bit my lip as I flushed red. He chuckled behind me, and I reached forward and grabbed a sweatshirt, and shrugged out of his grasp and was about to put it on, but he stopped me.

"Don't bring it." I could hear the smile in his voice, and he pulled it from my hands, tossing it onto the bed and turning me around.

"But it's cold outside," I whined, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"But you have your own heater." He smirked, wrapping his warm arms around my waist. I hadn't realized exactly how hot he was, but I guess it must have been a wolf thing. I smiled. "So, what do you want us to do?" He whispered softly in my ear, making me shiver again.

"Um…" I tried to regain my thoughts. I closed my eyes in an attempt to remember what I was planning on doing. Opening my eyes, I realized what I was going to do. "Can we go to the beach? We need to talk about…well everything."

He smiled at me, and gently kissed my forehead. "Okay, let's go." I smiled, and we walked hand in hand towards the beach.

Once we got to the beach, Paul sat down on a log, and gently patted the spot next to him. I smirked. Might as well go for broke. I carefully slid onto his lap and buried my face into his bare chest, but saw something as I went to sit.

Sitting up straight, I gasped. "What is this?" I raced my finger over the tattoo that I had found.

"It's a wolf thing." He slid is arms around me and pulled me into his chest again. I snuggled deep into his chest, letting out a sigh of content.

"Everything's a wolf thing, isn't it?" I smiled, tracing mindless patterns on his bare chest. His arms tensed, and I giggled. "I didn't say that was a bad thing, Paul." His grip loosened.

He ran his fingers through my tangled hair. "So what do you want to talk about, sweetheart?" My heart sped up as he said sweetheart. He chuckled.

"Do you have super powers?" How the fuck could did he know that my heart had sped up?

He laughed again. "Well, we can change into wolves, but we are also faster than most humans, have good sight, smell, hearing… oh and we heal quickly."

"So instead of batman, you're like wolfman?" I giggled at my own crappy joke, and he did too.

"I guess so." He moved his hands up and down my arms as I shivered when a gust of wind engulfed us.

"I have another, bigger question…" I gulped. When was I so soft? This sucked, but I couldn't help it. I had to know!

"Anything, angel." Once again my heart sped up, and he laughed again. I hid my face into his chest as I blushed red.

"Can you explain this all to me please?" I hoped he understood, but when he didn't answer I knew he didn't. "Why do I have these feelings?" I gulped, and gripped his chest tighter.

"It's hard to explain, and you might get upset…"

I shook my head into his chest, and looked up at him through my long eyelashes. "After today, I will never be upset with you again."

He chuckled, and gently tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Trust me, you don't mean that."

_Still looking for titles! Alright, love you all. Oh, and this chapter is for Michelle7, just because I love their plead. Hope I didn't disappoint. Lol_


	15. Chapter 15

_I just curled my hair, so it can look good tomorrow. That took an hour out of my life. That was when I realized that most likely, I won't have school tomorrow. SHIT! (That was last night, and yup, there's no school, but my hair looks cute)_

_Disclaimer: I am a published author, but I get about two dollars per book…and I've sold 19 copies. If I owned Twilight, I would be much richer than I am…which I'm not by the way._

**Mia's POV:**

I snuggled into his lap, getting as comfortable as I could. I had a feeling that this would be a long talk.

"You ready?" He chuckled, and I glanced up at him, smiling.

"Hold on." I nestled myself into his chest, and then forced him to wrap his arms around me, which he didn't resist anyway. Smiling to myself, I quickly muttered, "Ready."

I could tell that he was rolling his eyes as he talked. "Finally." I gently tapped his chest, which he just chuckled at. "So, you want to know about your strong feelings towards me?" His voice was a low whisper, and I could tell he was worried about my reaction. But why?

"That would be nice." I hinted my voice with sarcasm, but didn't want to push it. He was the only person who has made me feel this way. I loved Caden, but even his love for me could not compare.

He ran his fingers absentmindedly through my hair, and began to talk, his voice bursting with love. "Well, in short, wolves can imprint. When they look in their imprint's eyes, their life only revolves around them. They are soul mates, and the wolf will do anything they want them to, just so they are happy. Whether that means being friends, loves, or even…" He took a breath. "Or even leaving forever."

I tensed, but he kept going. "Their imprint is thought to be their perfect match, and the best match to pass on the wolf gene. The wolf would die for their imprint. They only want them to be happy and safe."

Pushing back from him, I looked at him closely, my eyes wide. "No…I can't handle that, Paul!"

He let go of me, and I jumped to me feet, pacing. "Mia, what can't you handle?" His voice was soft and pained. God, it hurt my chest just with his tone.

"I can't handle you doing everything I tell you to! There is no way I can control that power! I don't want to do that, I can't do that!" I can barely keep myself together half the time. If I was being a bitch one day and told him to fuck off, would I never see him again?

I was pulled into his embrace that I quickly melted into and felt instantly better. "Mia, I want you to be happy. If you say something and I _know _you don't mean it, then I won't take it to heart." He turned, and tilted my head up to look at me. "Mia, you are my life now. I want you to know that. I _need _you to know that. All I want is for you to be safe."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Leaning into him I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shit, he being this overprotective might get annoying.

"I just realized that I barely know anything about you, and you barely know anything about me." How could I like him this much and barely know anything about him?

"Well, I have to go to work in a little while, so how about we do this. How about I take you out on a real date. And we can learn about each other then." He gave me a bright smile, and I melted.

"O-okay." I was so stunned; I couldn't even get a smile on my face. I was way too shocked.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Fuck, he thought my shock was hesitation, and not wanting it.

"Paul, don't be silly. I would love to go on a date with you!" He relaxed and smiled brightly.

"Alright, let me drop you off at your place, and then we can have our date at let's say…Seven tonight?" I saw a gleam in his eyes, and I knew he must have already had something planned.

"Okay." I smiled brightly, and slid my hand in his, and he took me home.

**Six o'clock that night**

I slowly walked into the kitchen, feeling uncomfortable. Sarah and Billy had said that me missing school today was fine, and that I would just start tomorrow. That was all that we had talked about today.

"Sarah?" I asked softly, fidgeting from foot to foot.

She turned away from the food that she was cooking, and smiled at me brightly. "Yes, Mia?"

"Um…Paul asked me out on a date tonight, and I don't have anything to wear…" I knew that we were about the same size and shape, maybe she had something that I could wear…

"Oh, Mia! Yes!" She smiled, and took off her apron, and tossed it onto the table. "Jake, watch the food."

Jacob came to the door. "Mom, you know I don't cook," He complained.

"Just stir the food, and if something starts smoking, turn off the flame!" She turned to me and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mia. I know the perfect dress for you."

I turned to Jake, who was tasting some of the food. He gave me a wink, and a smile. I blushed slightly and followed Sarah into her room, passing Billy in the living room, who gave me a slight wave.

Once I got into Sarah's room, I saw that she was holding up a powder blue dress that would contrast my dark skin wonderfully. I couldn't explain how it looked without it on, but I believed that it would be nice.

"Thank you Sarah." I smiled, and took it.

"I can help you with your hair. Oh, and your makeup! And I have the perfect shoes, and jewelry, and the matching purse…." She realized that she was rambling and stopped, smiling. "Sorry. I've never had a daughter to do this with, and I've always wanted to."

My smile spread. She compared me to a daughter. Holy fuck! I was so happy about that, I felt as if my heart would explode with joy.

Carefully putting the dress on her dresser, I ran and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Sarah!"

She giggled, and rubbed my back. "Anytime. I just want your date with Paul to go perfectly." As she pulled back, she looked at me closely. "Do you know?"

She wouldn't have asked if she hadn't seen it in my eyes that I knew. I nodded slowly, and the smile grew on her face. "I'm so glad he told you! Alright, get changed so we can get you ready!"

_Blech, my sister's boyfriend is over, and they're all mushy. And a guy who I think likes me is texting me…but I don't know how I feel about it. So it's weird at my house right now, but I guess all the lovey dovey is good for the date chapter!_

_(This chapter, and the last one, got updated a little late. These events were like two days ago…sorry!)_


	16. Maybe Goodbye

Hey guys, bad news. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anymore. If I can, I will TRY, but I can't promise. But my friend on here is just starting up, and she has a similar writing style as I do. She has her first story up (as this username), and needs people to read it. I would just like to say that if you liked my stories, try hers. She is a good person, and I personally like the story. Alright, thanks guys, and please read and review her story if you can. It's actually good. Her username is "needingfreedom". Please check her out! Alright, I love you all!

~Chefchick


End file.
